


Every Stage of the Configuration

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Traveling Man [41]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Ronon, John, Evan, and Rodney. In various configurations.





	Every Stage of the Configuration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the story_works June challenge: Summer Porn.
> 
> Thanks to SherlockianSyndromes for the beta.

John was on his hands and knees on one of the training mats, his shirt rucked up to his armpits, his pants around his ankles while Ronon fucked him roughly from behind, one hand on his hip, his other hand splayed across his chest, playing with his nipples, when Lorne walked in.

The door hissed shut behind him immediately, beeped. It was locked.

Lorne stopped at the edge of the mat, stared.

John was dazed with lust, his cock hard, the tip dripping with precome, but Ronon wouldn’t touch his cock, wouldn’t let him touch himself, and for one second he didn’t really register the magnitude of what had just happened.

Lorne had  _ walked in _ on them.

Then Lorne huffed, amused. “When you said you wanted me to join you for a late sparring session, I thought you meant actual sparring. I brought headgear and boxing gloves and handwraps and bokkens. Not lube or condoms or toys.” He had a gym bag with him.

It took John another second to register what his second-in-command had actually said.

Lorne put his hands on his hips, stood back and surveyed the scene. “Didn’t realize you were one of Ronon’s other playmates, sir.”

Ronon had stopped thrusting as soon as the door opened, but then he resumed, a slow, circling thrust, stroking John’s sweet spot the entire way.

John gasped at the sensation.

Lorne pressed his lips into a thin line. “Judging by the surprised look on Sheppard’s face, you didn’t warn him about me either. A threesome’s a pretty big step, one that requires negotiation - when all three of us are in our right minds. Knowing what I know about your dick and how you fuck, I’m pretty sure Sheppard’s not in his. So I’ll leave you to it, and if you want, we can talk about this later, when everyone has all their clothes on.” He turned and started for the door.

Ronon, still sliding in and out of John, frustratingly slowly, said, “You should let him fuck you.”

Lorne paused, raised his eyebrows. “You mean...right now? While you’re -?”

John groaned. He’d let it spill, once, after one of his and Ronon’s previous frenzied encounters on the training mats, how hot it would be to fuck and be fucked at the same time, preferably with a third man.

“Yeah,” Ronon said, and punctuated it with a thrust of his hips.

Lorne set his gym bag down, reached for his belt, paused, knelt.

“Sir,” he said, catching John’s gaze, holding it. “Is that what you’d want? With me?”

John nodded.

Lorne took a deep breath. “Maybe we should talk about this later. You two finish, come find me sometime later.” He picked up his gym bag, headed for the door.

John managed to find his voice even though Ronon was setting off lightning storms behind his eyes with every circle of his hips.

“Major.”

Lorne froze.

“Get over here.”

Lorne turned.

“And get under me.”

Lorne grinned and said, “Sir, yes,  _ sir.” _

Ronon chuckled, low and filthy. 

Lorne was out of his clothes in record time - no wonder he always showed up to midnight musters perfectly turned out, if that was how fast he could handle his uniform - and kneeling before John on the mat. 

“If you want him,” Ronon said, “get him ready.”

Lorne reached into his gym bag and came up with a jar of Rodney’s special homemade lube - good for sensitive skin - and a box of condoms.

John blinked, surprised. 

Ronon chuckled again. “Really, Evan?”

“Got handwraps and gloves and headgear and other sparring necessities in here too,” Lorne said. He was hardening under John’s gaze, flushed from throat to chest. “But you know me - I like to be prepared.”

John heard the double entendre in his tone. He reached out, snagged the lube and condoms, dragged them close.

“I’m just gonna stay right here,” Ronon said, “and wait till you’re both ready.”

But he didn’t stop. He’d stopped circling his hips so he wasn’t hitting John’s sweet spot, but he was still thrusting, tiny, shallow thrusts back and forth, and John was still a little dazed.

Lorne started to lay back, maneuver himself beneath John, but John caught his hip.

“Wait.”

“Sir?”

John tugged on Lorne’s hip, pulled him up so he was on his knees. Then he grasped Lorne’s half-hard cock and lowered his head, flicked his tongue out to taste. Lorne’s breath hitched.

Ronon said, “That’s hot. You sure you don’t want that instead? Getting fucked from both ends? I bet you’d like that.”

Lorne’s cock swelled beneath John’s tongue and lips, and he was panting and gasping, clutching John’s shoulder. John had imagined it before, someone fucking his mouth while Ronon fucked him from behind like he was, and he closed his eyes, bobbed his head, licking and sucking the hot, hard flesh, but - 

No. That wasn’t the plan. Not this time. Maybe another time, since Lorne seemed pretty free with his body. He’d referred to John as one of Ronon’s  _ playmates. _

John definitely wanted to play. So while he sucked on Lorne’s cock, he fumbled for the jar of lube, managed to unscrew the lid one-handed, slick up his fingers. He started with one, circling Lorne’s hole with just his fingertip, teasing him, and Lorne’s hips stuttered.

_ “Sir.” _

John groaned around Lorne’s cock. He’d never be able to hear Lorne call him  _ sir _ the same way again. He eased one finger in, stroking.

Ronon was still thrusting short and shallow, and John had to fight to keep his coordination. The challenge was thrilling, walking the fine line between losing himself in the sensation of Ronon and focusing on the task at hand - and mouth - with Lorne.

By the time John had Lorne open on three fingers, Lorne was rock-hard and dripping with precome, his cock slick and bitter-sharp. John mouthed at the tip one last time before he withdrew completely.

“Like I said, Major - get under me.”

Lorne lay beneath him, flushed with heat, his golden thighs spread, his cock dark and heavy against his belly, his blue eyes bright and dark with lust. He was beautiful.

“Do it,” Ronon said. He stopped thrusting.

John fumbled on a condom, lined himself up with Lorne’s body, then slid in, slowly.

Lorne panted through it, but when John bottomed out, he uttered a soft cry.

“How does he look?” Ronon asked.

“Hot,” John said, voice shaking and hoarse.

“Are his nipples hard?”

John nodded.

“And his dick - all wet and hard?”

John nodded.

“Good. Don’t touch his dick or his nipples or anything else. Make him come with just your dick, understand?”

All John could do was nod.

Ronon draped himself along John’s back, peered over his shoulder at Lorne. “We’re gonna make you come, Sheppard and I. You don’t come till we say, understood?”

Lorne nodded frantically.

“Make sure he doesn’t touch himself,” Ronon said.

Lorne crossed his wrists over his head, and John groaned. He’d never be able to watch Lorne’s immediate obedience to a command without remembering this moment. John reached up, pinned Lorne’s wrists down with one hand, grasped his hip with the other. Then he eased back till he was only half inside of Lorne.

Ronon’s hands on John’s hips tightened, and he pulled back as well. Then he started to thrust again, those slow circling thrusts, stroking over John’s sweet spot, and sparks danced in John’s vision. Ronon was halfway in when he stopped circling and thrust hard, driving John forward into Lorne.

Lorne gasped.

“Circle your hips a bit,” Ronon said. “He’ll like it - and I will too.”

What followed was almost a game, Ronon and John teasing each other and Lorne, surprising each other with long, slow, circling thrusts or thrusts that were fast and hard. They drove each other higher and higher until Lorne was bucking beneath John, begging and pleading to be allowed to come. 

“What do you think?” Ronon asked, his voice a low growl in John’s ear while he circled his hips. “Should we let him come? He’s so pretty when he comes.”

John nodded. “Yeah. I want to see.”

Ronon grasped John’s hips tighter and started a steady, pounding rhythm, fucking John into Lorne over and over again, faster and harder until Lorne came with a sharp cry, hot white slickness spreading over his belly.

John came next, overwhelmed by Lorne pulsing around him. He was still coming when Ronon dragged him backward, pushed him facedown onto the mat, tugged his ass higher, and sped up. Ronon came after only a few thrusts, and then he pulled out, collapsed on the mat beside John.

John sprawled out between him and Lorne, panting.

“That threesome,” he said, “was one of the best ideas I ever had.”

Lorne leaned in and kissed him. “Happy anniversary, John.”

John kissed him back, then turned his head, let Ronon kiss him as well, Ronon who was pawing affectionately at his hip.

“You having condoms and lube in your gym bag kinda ruined the fantasy,” Ronon said.

Evan rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I always have condoms and lubes in my gym bag and you know it.” But he smiled and also kissed Ronon. Then he looked at John. “Still. I’m glad the first time we waited till you were both in your right minds.”

It hadn’t been an easy decision for John to make. While he had few qualms about ignoring the hell out of DADT, ignoring frat regs was something he had a lot more qualms about, because not only was he Evan’s commanding officer, he was Evan’s direct superior. Even though Ronon was on John’s team and had, on Sateda, attained a rank that made John his superior officer, Ronon’s freedom to disregard John’s orders like Rodney did made hooking up with Ronon so much easier.

“What are we going to do for our anniversary with Rodney?” Ronon asked.

John huffed in amusement. “You do realize who you’re talking to, right? You know Evan already has plans.”

“Yeah?” Ronon looked at Evan.

Evan nodded, pressed a kiss to John’s collarbone. “Yeah. We might have to flip coins or draw straws or something.”

“For what?” Ronon asked.

“Who completes which phase of the mission.”

John swatted Evan’s ass lightly. “Using military jargon in a distinctly non-military setting messes with me and you know it.”

“I know.” Evan smirked.

John rolled his eyes. “Insubordination.”

“You know you like it,  _ sir.” _

For a moment, John seriously considered pinning Evan down and trying to make him come again, just to wipe that sardonic smirk off his face. 

“The plan?” Ronon asked.

Evan nodded. “I think you’ll like it. I know Rodney will.”

*

Rodney made it back to his quarters at the end of a long and frustrating day, his hours of carefully-planned research interrupted by an endless stream of increasingly moronic individuals who called themselves scientists. Where the hell was the SGC finding them? He wanted to unwind in his awesome jacuzzi bath, listen to some Dvorak, and fall asleep.

He swiped a hand over his door mechanism, and the doors hissed open. 

Someone grabbed his collar, hauled him into the room.

The doors hissed shut behind him, and he was pinned up against them by firm, strong hands.

“What -?”

“Don’t say a word.”

The room was dark. “Who? What - Ronon?” Rodney tried to think the lights on, but to no avail. Being a non-natural Gene carrier was so irritating sometimes. He started for the nightstand where he had a little lamp, but he didn’t get more than two steps before he was pinned to the door again.

“Ronon -”

“I said don’t talk.”

Rodney opened his mouth to protest and was silenced with a kiss. It was Ronon all right. Rodney didn’t often have to look  _ up _ to kiss people. John wasn’t much taller than him and Evan was perfectly of a height with him.

Ronon pressed himself against Rodney, pinned him to the door with his entire body. He was hard and hot - in more ways than one. Ronon rubbed his hardness against Rodney’s hip for a moment, licking his way into Rodney’s mouth, and Rodney hummed, pleased.

After a day like today, an orgasm or two would be a great way to unwind.

But then Ronon was gone, taking his delicious warmth with him.

Rodney made a low sound of wordless protest. He started forward once more, and someone pinned him to the door by his hips.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” Ronon said, his voice from somewhere around Rodney’s thighs, and Rodney realized. Ronon was kneeling in front of him.

Sure enough, Ronon was unfastening his belt, unbuttoning his pants, pushing them down around his thighs.

“You’re gonna get sucked and licked till you come so hard you can’t see straight,” Ronon said.

“Never really did see  _ straight,” _ Rodney began, and was cut off when Ronon nipped at his thigh, both a tease and a warning.

“And then you’re gonna get fucked back to hardness.”

Rodney’s cock stirred.

“And then you’re gonna get ridden till you come again.”

Rodney was hard.

“Understand?”

All Rodney could do was nod.

“Good,” Ronon said.

Lips closed around the head of Rodney’s cock, and warm, rough-callused fingers were stroking his balls, and a hand was stroking the shaft of his cock, and Rodney couldn’t think. He lost himself in the sensation, trying not to thrust. He didn’t want to choke his partner, but Ronon’s mouth felt so good, the teasing flicks of his tongue and barest hints of teeth. The finger stroking behind his balls to his perineum was making sparks dance up and down his spine and pool between his hips.

Ronon started to hum, and Rodney couldn’t help it, he started to thrust his hips.

Ronon caught his hips, held him still, bobbed up and down on his length, fluttered his tongue against the underside of the head, and then - he deep-throated Rodney.

Rodney let out a soft, wordless cry of pleasure, clinging to Ronon’s shoulders. His knees startled to buckle, and he cried out again. More hands caught him at the shoulders, held him upright. Ronon stroked Rodney’s shaft, tonguing the head of his cock more. Then he deep-throated Rodney again, humming more, and Rodney couldn’t hold back any longer. He tried to utter a warning, but then he was coming and Ronon was swallowing and Rodney couldn’t see at all.

Ronon licked him clean while those other hands kept him upright.

Rodney wilted against the door, panting.

“Wow. That was -  _ wow.” _

Ronon kissed him into silence once more. Rodney moaned, tasting himself on Ronon’s tongue. Those hands on him pushed, and he was pressed against Ronon, wrapped in his arms, and then he was stumbling forward as Ronon moved backward, and - oh.  _ Oh. _

Ronon stepped back, and Rodney felt the edge of his own couch before he was bent over it, bare ass high in the air.

A hand trailed from the back of his neck, down his spine, to the hem of his t-shirt.

“You ready for round two, Rodney?”

It was Evan.

“Am I?” Rodney panted, hyperaware of Evan’s fingertips dancing over his skin, across the small of his back, under his shirt, up his ribs.

“I don’t know, are you?” Evan circled one of Rodney’s nipples with his quick, dexterous artist’s fingers, and Rodney’s cock twitched.

Rodney had been embarrassed by how sensitive his nipples were - like a woman’s, a former lover had complained once.

And then one time Evan had pinned him down to the bed and licked his nipples till he came, and now whenever Evan was touching his skin he hoped, wished,  _ wanted _ Evan to play with the sensitive, delicate little nubs of flesh that seemed hardwired straight to the pleasure center in his brain.

And his cock.

Rodney remembered Ronon’s earlier words.

_ And then you’re gonna get fucked back to hardness. _

In addition to the finger circling his nipple, there was another, slicker finger circling his entrance.

Rodney thrust back against that finger, eager for more pleasure and sensation.

“How was it, Ronon sucking your cock?” Evan asked, his voice right beside Rodney’s ear. “Did you like it? Sounded like you came pretty hard.” He stroked Rodney’s nipple.

Rodney gasped. He was bent over the arm of the couch, vulnerable and half naked. He could sense Evan’s warmth beside him. Was Evan wearing clothes? Was he hard?

“You suck cock pretty good yourself,” Evan continued, stroking across Rodney’s chest to his other nipple. 

He slid one finger into Rodney.

Rodney let out another soft cry.

Evan started to fuck him, oh so slowly, with that one finger.

Rodney tried to thrust back against him, to get more friction, but Evan kept that slow, steady pace.

With his other hand he traced up Rodney’s chest, along his collarbones, the side of his throat, the line of his jaw, his lips.

“Show me how good you suck,” Evan said, and Rodney parted his lips, sucked Evan’s fingers in.

He swirled his tongue around Evan’s fingers, sucking and licking like he would a cock.

Evan was practically purring, pleased. “That’s it. Put your smart mouth to good use.”

Rodney wasn’t the only one with a smart mouth. Evan was just as sarcastic as -

He withdrew his fingers from Rodney’s mouth and reached lower, stroked a nipple once more. With his fingers wet-slick, the sensation was even better -

Evan slid a second finger into Rodney’s body.

Rodney cried out. 

Heat was building in his veins, sparking under his skin.

Evan had Rodney suck his fingers again, get them wet and slick so he could play with Rodney’s other nipple.

Rodney’s cock was half-hard again by the time Evan had three fingers in him. He heard people moving behind him, sensed their heat, heard the familiar sound of a condom packet being torn open. Evan gasped softly, and Rodney could only imagine who was wrapping him up and lubing him up - Ronon, hands swift and sure and focused on the task at hand, or John, stroking and teasing?

Then Evan was lining himself up.

“Ready, Rodney?” His hands on Rodney’s hips were firm but gentle.

“Ready,” Rodney managed, and Evan slid in, one long, smooth slide, thicker and blunter than three fingers but so, so good.

Evan pulled back, and Rodney wanted to protest, but then Evan was stroking one of his nipples and - 

“Oh.  _ Oh.” _

He was circling his hips as he thrust in, brushing Rodney’s sweet spot over and over again.

Rodney’s cock hardened by degrees as Evan dragged his cock over Rodney’s sweet spot again and again and again, sometimes circling, sometimes thrusting. 

And then Evan settled into a rhythm, stroking in and out of Rodney, hips thrusting, while both hands were up Rodney’s t-shirt, stroking and fondling his nipples.

Rodney’s cock got harder, harder, hard, and Evan’s rhythm started to dissolve, his hands faltering.

Rodney knew Evan was close when Evan grabbed his hips and began  _ fucking _ him, sharp, fast strokes. Evan started to make soft, desperate sounds, and then he thrust, thrust, thrust, stilled, came so hard he couldn’t cry out.

Rodney was rock-hard when he sensed the others return, help Evan pull out, get him steady. There was rustling, soft murmurs, and then there were more hands on Rodney. He was bundled across the dark room, his clothes stripped all the way off him as he went. The bed hit the backs of his knees, and he stumbled, fell back.

He felt the bed dip with someone else’s weight, so he scrambled to follow it.

A hand in the middle of his chest pinned him down.

Another hand closed around his cock, stroked.

“Yeah, you’re real hard. Nice, Evan.” It was John.

Evan chuckled, low and pleased and lazy, beside Rodney.

There were more hands on Rodney’s hard cock, rolling a condom onto him, slicking him up with lube. 

“Already?” Rodney asked.

John squeezed his cock. “You’re ready, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but -”

“Don’t worry, I’m ready too,” John said, and Rodney felt John’s thighs on either side of his hips. “Ronon took care of me while Evan took care of you.”

Rodney groaned and let his head fall back, consumed by the image of John clinging to Ronon’s shoulders while Ronon reached between his legs and opened him up one finger at a time.

John grasped Rodney’s cock, lined him up, and sank down on him.

“Oh, fuck, yeah.”

“That’s the plan,” Ronon said, from Rodney’s other side.

All three of them were on the bed with him.

Evan drawled, “Ride ’im, cowboy.”

John’s thighs flexed, and he slid up Rodney’s cock, sank down again.

Rodney turned his head, kissed Evan, then Ronon on the other side. Then he reached up, ran his hands up John’s thighs, feeling the slid of muscle as John fucked himself on Rodney’s cock. The sensation was exquisite, John hot and tight. John’s cock was hot and hard. Rodney curled a hand around it.

“Let’s race,” he said.

John, rocking atop him, panted out, “What?”

Rodney stroked John’s cock.

John’s hips jolted.

“You fuck my hand while I fuck you, and whoever finishes the other first wins,” Rodney said.

John leaned down and kissed Rodney, nipping at his lower lip. “You’re on.”

“My money’s on Rodney,” Evan said.

Ronon said, “My money’s on John.”

Rodney thrust up. John thrust down to meet him, then up into his fist. Rodney managed to catch the rhythm, twisting his wrist the top of the thrust so his thumb brushed the underside of the head. He also started shamelessly angling his hips so he could hit John’s sweet spot, make him cry out.

“I can feel you,” Rodney panted. “Your cock is leaking. You’re so close. You’re going to come. I’m going to win. I -”

A tongue swirled around his nippple.

He cried out.

John cried out.

“No, not yet,” Rodney begged, and Ronon withdrew after one last teasing lick.

Rodney reached up, tugged John down to him, kissed him, changed the angle of his thrusts. He worked a hand between them, still stroking John’s cock, and they rocked together, faster and harder.

John came first with a piercing cry, hot sticky slickness spreading against their bellies. Rodney tumbled after him, coming so hard that the world went white behind his eyelids, and he was quite possibly unconscious for a moment before John pulled off of him, collapsed on the bed beside him. 

Of course it was Evan who thought the lights on, to soft dimness, and slid off the bed, headed into the bathroom to find some washcloths so they could clean up.

Rodney lay in the middle of the bed, looking at his lovers and their golden, sweat-slick bodies.

“You know,” he said, “maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.”

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d come so many times in one day. Probably not since he was a teenager. But then having three strong, athletic men for lovers meant his libido had picked up so he was like a teenager again in a lot of ways, turned on at the drop of a hat.

Evan returned, cleaned everyone off gently, then snuggled close.

“Happy anniversary.”

Rodney blinked at him. “Is it?”

“Yeah. For the day you joined us.”

“Huh. Well - happy anniversary to all of you, then.” Rodney thought for a minute. “Do you have separate anniversaries for every stage of the configuration?”

“I doubt John and Ronon remember theirs,” Evan said, “but I do like to celebrate mine.”

“Oh yeah? How was that?”

“When you have energy,” John said, “you can watch the tape.” He pressed a kiss to Rodney’s brow.

It took them a bit to snuggle in, Rodney and Evan in the middle, John and Ronon on the outside, but eventually they all dozed off, safe and content against the madness of the Pegasus Galaxy for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I still cannot believe I wrote this and am mildly horrified. But here you go, Internet.


End file.
